


【Dickjay】Say The Word

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And he now has no choice but to obey whatever Dick says, Jason's hit with a spell, M/M, Magic, Sorry Jay, not really - Freeform, spells, yay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 一个Jason中了魔法，对Dick唯命是从的故事。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	【Dickjay】Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

> 又是口水文，我忏悔。  
> 题目来自Sucker - Jonas Brothers.

他的出厂使用手册上应该写上一条“不要以凡人之身对抗超能力者”。虽然他也不会听。

他遇上了一个巫师。或者说，是巫师找上了他。对方身体周围黑雾缭绕，仿佛一个工厂烟囱污染着哥谭本来就质量一般的空气。Jason可以感觉得到，他（它？）真正的实力比现在展露出来的要大得多，大概是刚从不知道哪个世界强行突破过来的。但即使是弱化了的现在，也让Jason够受的。他又不能把这玩意丢在这自己跑去找Essence或者是谁帮忙，所以，只能拼命了。

但是，拼命也需要技巧。对方过于强大，他只能用苦肉计然后趁其不备偷袭。于是他对着那玩意打空了两个弹匣，假装不敌被擒，黑雾化成的绳索把他缠了个结实，丢在地上。现在那个巫师念起了咒语，Jason听不懂，他只是用锐利的双眼观察着情况，等待着。在四溢的力量达到顶峰，巫师全神贯注，咒语即将完成时，他猛地用灵刀切开了绳索，跃起身，将两把大种姓之刃朝巫师掷了过去。

先行的那把刀遇上了巫师的屏障，被阻碍了一下，巫师得以完成了他的法术，但是下一秒灵刀就击穿了结界，紧随其后的一把插进了巫师大约是脖子或者头附近的位置。那个朦胧的形体冻住了，黑雾也在静止一瞬间后极速地内收，等力量完全回到了体内，巫师炸开了。

黑色的烟花倒是第一次见。Jason苦中作乐地想，差点被爆炸给掀到楼下去。他爬起身，拍了拍一身的尘土，往巫师刚才所在的地方走去。那里是空的，Jason由衷地希望那玩意是死了，但是保险起见他还是发个消息警告其他人比较好。

他正准备联系红罗宾，隔壁屋顶就远远地传来一声呼喊。

他甚至只来得及觉得“这声音好耳熟”，便两眼一黑，一屁股摔到了地上。他漆黑的视线里出现了一道符文，是眼熟的亮蓝色，才来得及看了一眼，那行感觉就十分不妙的古怪文字便消散了。他又看得见东西了，他睁眼就看见夜翼蹲在他身边，一脸担心地瞧他。

“你还好吗？头罩！说话！”

“我还好。”Jason立刻积极地、下意识地回道，语速快得有点口齿不清。然后他猛地合上了嘴。

为什么？

Dick看起来也被他热情的反应吓到了，嘴唇动了动却没说话，于是他们就四目相对了一会，直到Dick又试探地开口。

“那是什么人？而且你真的还好吗，刚刚你看起来快要晕过去了。”

“我不知道，应该是其他世界来的巫师。我真的还好，刚刚我眼前出现了一道符文，大概是那个法术的效果，但是我现在没有觉得不适。”

他一口气说完了，又震惊了。所以Jason骂了一句，抬腿就走。

“嘿！等等！”

他停住了，还主动地转了个身。

为什么？！

“为什么我说什么你做什么？”

“我不知道。就是做了。”

操你的黄金男孩，真是会直击重点。

“我们得去找Zatanna, 看看你出了什么问题。万一其他人也能控制你，这很危险。”

他不想去！

Jason苦闷地跟着Dick走了，根本控制不住自己的手脚，是根本控制不住，动作流畅无比，丝毫没有不情愿，仿佛他就是个欢快的夜翼小跟班。

Zatanna让他亲Dick一口。

他没亲。

他以他能对一个女士做到的最凶狠目光瞪着她，抱着手臂愤怒地站在一边。Dick让他坐下，所以他又坐下了，像个围观老师和家长争执的小屁孩。

或者像条狗。

妈的！

“我觉得在解咒之前不该让他出去，万一真的还有其他人可以控制他——”

“Dick, 你想多了，那个巫师是用了什么心灵魔法，而且效果大概是让他听从咒语生效后听到的第一个声音的命令。因为Jason把握时机杀了他，那第一个声音就变成了你。不会有其他人的，这样的效果不经济实惠。”

Jason撇了撇嘴。

“……好吧，说得有道理。那有解咒的方法吗？”

“有这种效果的咒语太多了，得慢慢找，找到之后才能有对应的方法。这需要时间，当然，如果我能直接知道那个咒语是什么，就会比较快。”

两个人同时把目光转向他，Jason警惕地看着他们。

“干嘛？”

“Jay, 你说你当时眼前出现了一道符文？你还记得是什么样的吗？”

“当然记得。”

Zatanna说了一句“他真的好乖”，Jason继续瞪她。

“友好一点，Jason. 你能把符文写下来吗？”

Jason写了。

“嗯，我没见过这个……但是我大概知道是从哪里来的，应该找得到。”

“要多久？”Jason问。

Zatanna举起两根手指。

“两天？”

Zatanna摇摇头。

“……两周？”

Zatanna又摇摇头。

“两个月？！”

Zatanna点点头。

“为什么要这么久？！”

“因为我还有其他事情要忙，小可爱，”Zatanna拍拍他的脸颊，“你的事情不急，大可以放一放。反正Dick也不会对你做什么。”

Jason很不服气，但是他明白大家都有自己的生活，他不能要求她为了他牺牲自己的，尤其是她已经帮了很多忙了。

但是他还是垂头丧气起来，没看到Zatanna和Dick交换了一个眼神。

“谢了，Z,” Dick拥抱了她，嘴角的微笑有点狡猾，“有消息了记得通知我。”

“随时，帅哥，”Zatanna回了他一个wink, “不要乱来哦。”

“知道了。走吧Jay, 最近你可能还是不要和我见面的好。”

“我同意。”

Zatanna看着他们走出去，暗自摇了摇头，又有点想笑。

男孩们啊。

“头罩！蹲下！”

Jason往下一滑，子弹擦过他的肩膀，Dick的棍子带着电光从他的头顶上呼啸而过，枪手惨叫一声，晕了。Jason烦躁于自己的狼狈相，往那边冲过来的另一个傻逼膝盖上开了一枪。

“你还好吗？”Dick又冲过来看他，紧张得像他快死了一样，“天哪，你流血了，伤口有点深，你跟我回——”

“我还好，给我住口，”Jason心情很差地打断了他，“我说过不要随便插手，你可能会打乱我的计划！还有——停下，闭嘴，让我说，我警告你不要老是借着咒语的效果占我便宜，我不跟你回去，不！跟！”

“我怎么就占你便宜了？”Dick似笑非笑地回答，Jason瞪着眼前的这张脸，“我只不过是想帮你包扎一下。”

“我自己可以！”

“但是你没必要自己来，”Dick站起身，趾高气昂地一摆头，“跟我走。”

真是气死人了！

他阴着脸坐在……自己的床上，盯着熟门熟路得仿佛这是他家的Dick. 他把医药箱收拾好，提走，然后去冰箱找出Jason预备用来做明天午餐和晚餐的两份食物，加热，一人一份当宵夜吃了。

“那我明天吃什么？”

“来找我啊，我请你吃饭。”

Jason怀疑地看着他。

“你明天放假？”

“我明天放假。”

“行，你等着我把你吃空。”

Dick笑了。

“我等着。”

他在酒吧里见到Dick的时候有点惊讶。

他原本还在犹豫要不要过去打招呼，结果Dick直接朝他挥了挥手，表情在说“我等你半天了怎么才来”。

好吧，在卧底。Jason认命地走了过去。

“见到你真好，Jay,” Dick笑得无敌灿烂，Jason为了不破坏他的任务只好陪笑，“帮大忙了，我差点就要露馅，真没想到这个目标警惕成这样。”

“那是因为你的脸就很显眼，”Jason毫不客气地指出，但是他的表情还是笑着的，感觉自己仿佛在精分，“建议下次换个人，或许就不用找无辜群众帮忙了。”

酒吧很吵，他们俩得靠得很近才能听到彼此在说什么。Dick让他挪开一点好看清楚任务目标，Jason于是从Dick的对面坐到了他的左手边。

“妈的，”Dick嘟囔道，“他怎么还在盯着我。”

“赶快想办法啊，卧底大师，”Jason一副看热闹不嫌事大的态度，偷来Dick的杯子喝了一口，里面竟然是姜汁汽水，“不然你就要被扣奖金了。”

“你介意亲我一口吗？”

Jason瞪大了眼睛，眼看着他们之间的距离快速缩短，他在千钧一发之际猛地移开了一……寸那么多，从直接亲上Dick的嘴变成了亲上Dick的嘴角。

天哪，他亲了自己名义上的哥哥。

他回不去了。

“再来一次，准一点，久一点。”

他不要！

这次他亲上了，虽然还只是纯洁的嘴唇相贴，但是Dick嫌不够似的张开了嘴，轻轻地咬他的唇瓣。隔壁桌有人吹口哨，而这人竟然还他妈的闭上了眼睛，长得要命的睫毛几乎就要戳进他的眼睛里。

Jason动不了，但是他心里的小人已经尖叫着从韦恩塔跳了下去。

“抱歉，Jay-” Dick松开他之后说。

“我要走了！”Jason想发火，想逃跑，但是他不知道到底该做哪个，他还脸红得要命，“我不要管你的破任——”

Dick这次直接扣住他的后脑勺吻了上去。他用上了舌头，狡猾地钻过Jason的牙关，扫荡他的口腔，他尝起来是那杯汽水的味道。Jason忍不住发出一声大概很色情的呻吟，总之Dick吻得更起劲了，手往下滑去，揽住了他的腰。

Jason完全被带跑了。他迷迷糊糊地揪住Dick的衬衫，然后Dick就放开了他，一丝亮晶晶的液体还挂在他们之间。

“抱歉，”Dick还凑过来把它舔掉，“他要走了，我得跟上去。在这等着我，我很快回来。”

他站起来，原本大概想吻Jason的脸，但是过了头，吻到了耳朵，他又抱歉地笑笑，在脸颊上补回了一个。

当Jason面红耳赤地一个人坐了二十分钟，期间拒绝了三男两女提出的邀约（他们还说他可爱，Jason这脸是凉不下去了）之后，他决定在咒语解除之后把Dick打一顿。

那边又有个人走过来了。

还是两顿吧。

Dick给他打电话，他不接。

Dick在通讯器里呼叫他，他不接。

Dick跑到了他的安全屋，站在门外大喊了一声“Jason明晚回去吃饭”，然后走了。

于是Jason把机车停在大宅门前，下了车，表情木然地敲了门。

Alfred开的门，脸上露出的温暖微笑稍微抚慰了Jason糟糕的心情。他把带来的一罐茶叶递过去，进门，避开Dick的目光，坐下，开始安静地往嘴里塞吃的。

饭后Damian找他了。

“你跟Grayson串通好的？”小孩瞪着他。

“什么？”

“别装傻，他现在把我的steam账号借走了！”

“你们在打赌？”

Jason冲进房间，朝Dick挥出一拳。

“哇，小翅膀，怎么了？”Dick不知所措地闪开，电脑屏幕上是steam的界面。

“听着！我以为你知道我不喜欢被——我——”Jason气得语无伦次，“我不喜欢被命令着做这个做那个，更不喜欢被用来打赌！你逼我回来就是为了Damian的一个steam账号？！你他妈真的——”

“我——”

“我跟你说Grayson, 到此为止了，我现在就去找Zatanna, 找Essence, 离开地球都好——你没有再拿我寻开心的机会了！”

Dick一把拽掉Jason的防噪耳机。

“听我说，Jay,” Dick捂着脸叹息，“我可以解释。”

Jason愤怒地瞪着他，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“是的，我确实有私心，”他安静地道，“是我让Zatanna不要急着解咒，是我邀请你和我一起度过那一天假期，是我故意让你吻我然后我又回吻你。”

Jason还是瞪着他，但是是目瞪口呆地瞪，他好像明白了什么，却又不敢确定。

“叫你回来吃饭也不是为了Damian的账号，”Dick尴尬地笑了笑，“其实是我跟他们说我通知了你，然后Dami说赌你不会答应——总之，我叫你回来吃饭，是因为我想你。上次之后你一直躲着我，我、我真的很抱歉，我……”

他又叹了一口气，搓了搓脸。

“反正，我想说……我爱你。”

他没见过Dick这副不安的模样。Jason张了张嘴，然后又闭上。张嘴，闭上。这么来回了几次，他终于想好了他要说什么。

“你为什么不直接问我？”

Dick僵了一下，然后猛地抬起头。

“你愿意答应我？！”

“我怎么知道，”Jason嘴硬地回答道，“你还没问呢。”

“你不生我气吗？”

“生气。”

“你会原谅我吗？”

“会。”

“你……你喜欢我……吗？”

Jason脸红了。

“喜欢。”

Dick直接扑上来抱住他，把措手不及的Jason撞进了床里。

“不行，”Jason把他推开，“上床要等到咒语结束之后，我好确定这不是咒语的副作用，万一我其实不喜欢你呢？而且你的前科太多了，我怕你占我便宜。”

“好吧，”Dick哭笑不得地道，“我可以等。”

**Author's Note:**

> 肉改天再写。


End file.
